Together Forever
by Aijou
Summary: A story based on the tragic double suicide of Yoji and Yoshimi. The two lovers are able to find a way out of the twisted game, and in doing so, found a way to be together...forever. One shot.


"Heh, it's funny..."

It was a stroke of luck that they had even been able to find eachother. Two lovers, united by a mere stroke of great luck. And to think, Yoshimi had been the last one out of that hellhole (the school building where all their troubles had began), and Yoji was one of the first. That's why he'd been spared seeing their dead bodies. Akamatsu, and Tendo...dead as doornails. People were playing this godawful game, and they were playing for keeps. Who knew who was going to die next? It could be anyone out there. It could've even been Yoshimi herself. God, had she been so lucky to find Yoji. It was...a miracle. She had found her protector, her boyfriend, her _everything_...her Yoji. She knew he'd be able to fix everything, make it all better. That's what he always did; he had the magic touch that caused all the bad things to disappear. Everything was perfect around him, the sun shone, and the birds chirped delightful songs to their loved ones. Everything was perfect in Yoji's arms, even during such a terrible game as this one. A game that required people to kill eachother until one was left, otherwise, they all die. Once the couple had stumbled across eachother in the woods, they ran, hand in hand, to the nearest building.

The building was a small house with great furnishings. A furry carpet lay in the middle of the room, ticklish to the touch. They chose the carpet to sit down together upon instead of the couch because of the feeling that the carpet gave off. It was...soft, while the couch, on the other hand, felt hard to the touch and seemed rather foreboding. Sitting together, embracing one another miraculously made nothing hurt anymore. Yoshimi in Yoji's arms like that, and he in her arms. Yoshimi was his girl, while Yoji was her boy. Yes...it was a miracle, indeed, that the two had found one another and were embracing eachother to rid their mind of the program all around them.

"Hm?" Yoji pulled away from their embrace, to get a good look at Yoshimi's innocently smiling face.

"Funny how, when you're around, everything goes from bad to much better." She pulled Yoji closer. "You'll protect me, won't you? You'll make sure...everything feels better."

Yoji nodded. But, how would he protect her with just a simple peice of rope? Where was the protection in that? It was better than Yoshimi's weapon - a plastic hammer - that's for sure, but it wouldn't provide ultimate protection like a gun would. He inhaled deeply. If only he had some kind of gun...any gun at all! Then he could be what she wanted. A protector, a hero, anything but a weakling with just a rope as a weapon. "I'll...try. My weapon isn't the greatest, but I'll try, I promise you that."

"Hm? What's your weapon?"

"Some...rope." Yoji laughed to himself, trying himself to forget about this terrible game. Sure, around Yoshimi, things seemed to dissapear and it was just the two of them, but things were...different. "But, Yoshi', are we going to really take part in this game? You saw what Ogawa did. She shoved her weapon pack right back at Kitano. Sure, Yamamoto didn't follow her example, but...I have a feeling that neither are playing."

Now it was Yoshimi's turn to pull away, to look into her boyfriend's questioning eyes. "Why play, Yoji?" She held tightly to Yoji's hands, letting all her tears fall. "Even if we do take part in the game, and it ends up the two of us...well, one of us is going to have to die in the end. I couldn't bear being without you anymore. Not after seeing Fumiyo...and Kuninobu." She bit down on her bottom lip. "And, Mayumi and Akamtasu, too! Someone...with a crossbow killed them both. A bolt in Mayumi's neck, and one in Akamatsu. I bet they both were planning to just run away! They probably weren't playing."

"Yoshi'..."

"I don't want to die, but if I were to die...well, the best death for me would be to die with you, Yoji." She wiped her face with her sleeve, sniffling slightly. "With you...it doesn't hurt anymore. Nothing hurts with you, Yoji."

Yoji stood up, and strode over to his weapon pack which had been thrown haphazardly into a corner of the room. A defiant look filled his eyes as he unzipped the pack, pulling out the rope.

"Yoshimi, we don't have to play if we don't want to. We can be together forever." Now it was his turn to cry, but cry out of happiness that he had figured out a way out. If he was going to die, he'd die with _her_. _Never_ without her. They'd stay together _forever_, never alone ever again. Yoshimi now stood, understanding it all perfectly. Together they walked outside, hand in hand, and together they tied up the rope. They made nooses for one another, taking their time and kissing eachother every now and then as a showing of their love for one another. They stood up upon the bench, putting the nooses over eachothers heads so calmly. Silent triumphant tears. They had found a way out of all this. And a way to be together, never alone.

"Are you ready, Yoshi'?" He turned to her, smiling. She smiled back, also turning to him. And in their smiles, their love for one another radiated.

"When I'm with you, I'm always ready, Yoji."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that, the two of them jumped down from the bench they were standing on. The nooses did their job, immedieatly pulling them upwards and suspending them in air. They were both dead, but that didn't matter to them. They were dead _together_, hand in hand, their love for one another and hatred for this twisted game forever apparent now in their double suicide.

**Boys #8 Yoji Kuramato and Girls #21 Yoshimi Yahagi...dead.**

_Together...forever._

* * *

A/N: This work of fanfiction was based on the movie versions of Yoji and Yoshimi. Although their place of death isn't exactly correct, since I didn't have the movie infront of me while working on this. I hope you enjoyed my Battle Royale fanfic! I certainly enjoyed writing it. ...And hopely, the disclaimer goes without saying. ;;  
Remember to leave a review! 


End file.
